


Only Loved Once

by JotunPrincess



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, MY BABIES, Original Character Death(s), Red Guards are stupid assholes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunPrincess/pseuds/JotunPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the way that musketeers came and went very few knew the story any more. Around the neck of one musketeer sat a gold band on a chain. Where the ring came from was a different story. But every man had his own story of love and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Loved Once

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a pure whim out of boredom. Everyone else was getting their hearts royally broken so Porthos might as well get it too. 
> 
> Also the spelling on d'Artganan's name in the fic is spelled D'Artagnan. I don't know, my pc wouldn't accept it other wise.
> 
> Comment please. Please?

He hadn’t meant to fall in love. He wasn’t meant to and now she was gone forever. The scent of wild flowers in her hair, the soft smoothness of her skin and the way she threw a punch. Her handy work with a sword or the sound of her laughter.

~.o0o.o0o.o0o.~

“You will never be happy until you find a woman that can deal just as well as you. Someone who can throw a hit and take it.” Aramis said one night. 

They’d just returned from a mission and decided it was time to drink some wine and brandy and be happy for the night. 

“You don’t know what I want in a woman.” Porthos replied.

“I do and one day she’s going to land in your lap.”

~

The next morning a stranger came into the courtyard of the garrison. They were covered from head to waist, wearing riding clothes. 

Treville saw to this person and just in time Athos, Porthos, D’Artagnan and Aramis entered the courtyard and he called them up to his office.

“Whatever it is, we didn’t do it we were to drunk.” Porthos defended.

“For once you’re not getting reprimanded. This gentleman here wants you four for an escort from here to the country for a shipment and then back to the docks. He’s paying you.” He said.

“Why ask us to help?”

“Because it’s dangerous on the road for one man. There have been a lot of robberies on the road lately.”

“You’ll be going from-“

“Why doesn’t this man speak for himself?” Athos asked.

“He’s a mute. Signed her on the paper. Now you will leave here in one hour to ride to the location pick everything up and deliver it to the docks. Once that’s done you can all go your separate ways once you’ve been paid.” Treville explained.

“Alright. We’ll have everything together in one hour.” Porthos, agreed as did the others as they headed out.

Once there were gone from the room the woman uncovered herself. 

“You trust these men?” she asked.

“With my life.” He assured. 

“They won’t ask questions. Have everything you might have to say to them written out on paper or disguise your voice. Keep your mouth covered, keep yourself wrapped up as you were there will be no problems.” He told her.

“Thank you Captain Treville.” She covered herself back up and went down to wait for the boys to return.

It should only take two days, three at least.

~

 

Everyone was ready an hour later and were on the road before they knew it. 

“Maybe he’s ugly?” Porthos asked leaning towards D’Artagnan making the boy laugh.

“He might be, might also be why he doesn’t open his mouth.” Athos added. 

“Just because I’m mute don’t mean I can’t hear you.” The woman said deepening her voice to make it sound raspy.

The group grew quiet and kept their mouths shut for the rest of trip.

By nightfall they reached the storehouse where everything was kept. The wagons were already loaded and there were four donkeys to use for them.

“If you’re hungry help yourself to the wine, bread and cheese in the house over there. Leave the horses in the barn and a stable boy will look after them.” 

When the woman was out of sight they looked at each other. “Sounds like he’s been eating glass his entire life.” Aramis said.

“Maybe that’s why he is mute, it hurts to talk.”

“We should apologize.” Aramis said.

“He’s right. Besides I don’t know about you but I need to have money to feed myself.” Porthos said.

Their employer left them a note that they were not to de disturbed before morning unless it was an emergency and that they could have their fill of wine and food.

The woman shed her layers and go settled in for bed but not before peaking though the floor boards at the men below her. She found the dark skinned one very handsome.

~

The following morning everyone was up and out. Her horse tied to the cart she was driving and Athos’ mount tied to the one he was driving behind her.

Once again she was covered, as she had been before, with only her brown eyes visible. Porthos road ahead while Aramis and D’Artagnan brought up the rear.

Feeling like they were being watched she sat up straighter and draw her sword. 

There was a loud cry as seven men out from the trees and bushes to attack them and steal the goods. 

The others jumped into action to stop the men. 

Jumping down from the cart the young woman fought as well as she could manage with all her gear on. 

Another grabbed the fabric of her cloak and pulled it off taking the hat and dislodging the scarf covering her mouth as well. 

“Now you see me.” She said, before swinging wildly at them. 

She stabbed one in the heart and shot the other with his gun.

The others had taken care of the other bandits. 

“You’re a woman.” Aramis stated.

“Yes. My name is Sido.” She smiled bowing slightly as she picked up her hat and out it back upon her head.

Sido was a slime built woman with brown skin, sharp cheekbones, brown eyes and full lips she’d colored with rouge. Her black hair was long, black and wavy bound in the form of a braid. She was dressed much like a man would be on the road. Her corset was of brown leather and her shirt was now free of extra confines.

“Well now that you know makes this trip easier it was getting hot.” 

~

Getting onto the road again they continued on before they needed to stop for something to eat and to rest the horses. 

“May I ask Madam who is your family?” Aramis asked.

“You may ask but I’m not going to answer you.” She said. “I have that right.” 

They couldn’t be made at her. It was her right. 

“And you all are?” she asked. 

“Athos.”

“D’Artagnan.” 

“Aramis.”

Porthos said nothing though he was more or less staring at the woman instead.

Athos gave him a sharp nudge to the ribs.

“Porthos, my name is Porthos.” He said. 

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you all.” She smiled.

Sitting down they ate some of the food she’d packed for them. Porthos kept looking at her from under his dark eyelashes.

“So what do you do?” Aramis asked.

“Travel, buy things, sell things, ship exotic gifts around. Sometimes when the mood arises I like to get into fights.” 

“You are very skilled. Where did you learn?” 

“That would require me to tell you about my life, which I said I cannot do.” 

“Very right, my lady, forgive me, please.” 

Once they were done Aramis traded places with her to allow the woman to ride her horse while he drove the cart. 

“She’s interesting.” Athos said.

“She is, and I think Porthos has his eyes on her.”

“Maybe something will happen.” 

“How about a bet then my dear Athos?”

“Alright, would be fun watching you lose. I’m betting that nothing will happen. If I lose I’ll buy your dinner for a week.” Athos replied

“Deal and if I lose. I buy them a bottle of wine as well as one round for the tavern.” Aramis replied. 

The two brothers shook on it.

~

 

The rest of the way to the trip went without anymore incident. The group talked a bit about this or that and the topic of whom, Sido really was left alone.

Getting to the docks finally the four men helped her unload everything as she sold off a few items and collected some extra money.

“Make sure the rest gets to where it needs to go and give this to a man named Molotov. You’ll find him at the Canister tavern.” The man tipped his hat to her and got on his way.

Standing before the four Musketeers she smiled. “Gentlemen, would you do me the honor of sharing a drink with me?” she asked. 

“One could never pass up such company, my lady.” Aramis said speaking for the others.

“Good. Here are your wages of course. First round on me.” She said, leading the way over to a tavern. 

“So how does a man like you find yourself part of the king’s musketeers?” she asked later on in the night as she sat down with Porthos.

“Same way I woman like you would find her way to traveling, fighting, and shipping things around.” Porthos chuckled.

“No offense but I can hear it in your voice. My circumstances were far different from yours. But that’s another story for another time. Tell me about yourself.” 

The two talked and drank about the places they’d been and the things they’d seen before Sido invited him upstairs with a bottle of wine.

Aramis leaned over towards Athos with a shit-eating grin on his. “I think I just won.” 

“Not yet, nothing can still happen. Just because they’ve gone upstairs means nothing.” He said.

“Fine, fine.” 

Upstairs Sido sat on a small cot. They talked for a bit more before Sido resigned herself to settling down on the cot for much needed sleep. Porthos tried his hand in trying to share it with her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked.

“Gettin’ in bed.” He slurred. 

“No, I didn’t invite you to bed. You can sleep on the floor.” She said handing him a blanket.

To drunk to care much more the man laid down on the floor.

~

The next morning brought hangovers, groans and grunts of all sorts as the five woke up. Porthos was the last to join his friends the next morning.

“So what happened last night?” Aramis said with a smile.

“We talked and she made me sleep on the floor.” He said.

Athos smiled. “I get to choose what wine I want.” He laughed.

“You were betting on me?” Porthos asked looking between the two. “I want part of the money since I lost.” He said.

Sido finally came out to join them. “Good morning all.” She smiled.

“This is where we part ways. Thank you for your help. I hope you meet you again some day.” She smiled. On that note Sido road off on a different road while the men took another.

“Think I’ll ever see her again?” Porthos asked.

“I think so.” Aramis smiled.

~

It was only a month before Porthos saw Sido again only this time the circumstances were worse. 

“Give it up ya stupid bitch!” One of the men shouted at her. Gun in one hand and sword in the other she faced off with the men in the square. 

 

D’Artagnan and Aramis were the first to show when they heard of it. “Trouble always seems to find you, doesn’t it my lady?” Aramis asked her. “Gentlemen this is not the way of things.”

“The bitch cheated me! I won’t let this go.” The first shot was fired and another came from Aramis’ gun and he shot the man in return.

Porthos and Athos showed up from the other side of the courtyard. The dark skinned man running over to the fallen Sido. 

“Look at me. Come open your eyes where are you hit?” he asked, searching for any signs of a hit. Removing the heavy cloak he saw the shot in her right hip. 

“Come on.” He picked her up gingerly to carry her to a safe place so Aramis could patch her up. 

~

Aramis joined his friends in the courtyard.

“How is she?” Porthos questioned.

“She’s resting for now. The shot went through and missed the bone luckily.” 

“Did she say anything at all?” Athos asked.

“No, I gave her enough wine to numb the pain and then a bit of leather to bite down on while I patched her up.” 

“Then we’ll wait for her to come too and see if she needs help.” D’Artagnan stated.

It was only a few hours later that the woman came hobbling out of the room, hat on head and cloak in arm as she tried to make her way out.

“Where do you think you’re hobbling off to?” Porthos said coming from out of the stables. 

“Well a least I don’t have to go back t the tavern to find you again.” She chuckled. 

“You shouldn’t be up. You should rest.” He urged.

“This is why I don’t like people knowing I’m a woman. They start treating me like one.” Sido sighed.

“You were shot a few hours ago and you think I’m picking on you because you’re a woman? You are something else entirely. Would you like to join me for dinner and a drink, I rather enjoy talking to you.”

~

“So how did you end up a musketeer?” Sido asked.

“Wanted something better. So I worked and I trained and I finally got to my goal. How did you get to where you are?” 

“It’s a long story.” She replied.

“I’m curious.”

“My birth mother was purchased as a slave. She was to be a companion for the woman who raised me. She refused to see my mother as a slave, said that taking away any human’s freedom to force them to work for nothing was wrong. So my mother more or less became part of the family in a way. The woman who raised me was married off, my birth mother went along with her. Her husband was a brute. He slept with many women and he forced my mother when she didn’t go willingly. Rather than be angry at my mother the woman who raised me took care of her even as she went through her pregnancy. My birth mother died in childbirth. The woman who raised me was furious. My mother was her only real friend; she was in an unhappy marriage. So she killed him. She got revenge for my mother and herself. She declared that she would raise me as her own. Gave me an education. She had sons with that man and I was given the same education as they were given. I learned to use sword, dagger and pistol. She is the only mother I have ever truly known. My name is Sido de Durand at court I was crudely known as Sido de Moreau.”

“Son of a moor.” 

She nodded. “Indeed. My mother now lives in the country half a day’s ride from London. She’s a very wealthy woman, her sons are also wealthy with their own trades and send her money and check in on me from time to time.” 

“How did you end up seeing part of the world?” Porthos asked. 

“I am traveling and having my adventures before I am to return to England and my mother to make me a match for a husband. She wants to see me married well.”

“What if you found love?” he asked.

“Then she wouldn’t hold me from what would make me happy.”

Porthos nodded. 

The two continued to talk and ended the night with Porthos showing Sido to one of the nicer inns. 

“Good night.” Sido parted after giving Porthos a kiss on the cheek.

~

Upon their next meeting Porthos came to Sido asking her for a favor to help them capture a man.

“What do you want me to do?” she asked.

“We need you to put this dress on and be a working girl.” He replied. “Get him upstairs any way you have to so we can arrest him.”

“Fine. But I want a round of drinks after you’ve taken him in.” 

“Deal.” 

They got everything together and Sido put on the dress needed. Using her feminine charm and some very heavy wine Sido coaxed the man into the room with her. 

Sweet-talking him she got the man away from his weapons. “All for one!” she cried out, the signal they were meant to use.

The doors burst open and the others came in pistols at the ready as she brought the man to his knees and allowed for him to be cuffed. 

“Nice work. Took you love enough though.” Aramis teased.

“I’m sorry the bastard refused to go down. He had three bottles of wine.”

Said man was grumbling as he was taken away. Sido stripped out of the dress her normal clothing under it. “I feel better now.”

Escorting the man out she rode with this them to take him in.

~

IT wouldn’t be the first mission they asked her on. Each time something drew Porthos to Sido and Sido to Porthos. It was like watching moths to a flame. While it had been clear there was an attraction between them Porthos didn’t force the woman anywhere. She always had a right to say no. When Sido traveled with them and they shared a room Porthos slept on the floor.

While Sido was dressed like a working girl again Porthos grabbed her in the heat of the moment as they celebrated their latest capture. 

It wasn’t said then. It wasn’t ready to be said. No those three words were saved for another occasion when Porthos was injured.

How sweet the words had sounded I the man’s ear as she slipped her hand into his. 

“I love you too.” He smiled, finally opening his eyes.

From that moment on the two were rarely far from each other. When Porthos was off duty he would seek out the woman. When they went on missions that they didn’t need the young woman she would wait for their return. Sometimes at the inn she stayed at or in the courtyard of the garrison.

“You know he’s trying to get back to her.” Aramis said.

IT was raining that night. Porthos had promised to be back but the rain wasn’t allowing it. In Paris Sido stood outside in the street looking this way and that for him, promising to hold a lantern for him to find her.

“Porthos we will make it there she won’t leave you.” Athos called over the sound of thunder.

“That’s the problem. She’s standing in the rain for me with a lantern.” He replied. 

He knew Sido would wait for him all night f that’s what it took. Least it was summer and the rain was warm.

As they reached Paris the others followed Porthos just to see if Sido was really waiting for him. She was of course. She was the only light on that dark street. 

“Porthos!” Climbing down from his mount the man pulled his lover into his arms, hugging her tight as he kissed her. The kisses this night went much further than before as they took it inside and made love for the first time that night.

~

 

Curled up in the warmth of their bed as it rained outside Porthos gave Sido’s shoulder and squeeze as he inhaled the scent of her hair. “You smell like wild flowers.” 

Sido chuckled, the woman was tucked against her lover’s side, arm around his waist and head on his chest.

“I could spend the rest of my life with ya, you know.” Prothos started. “Everything I ever wanted in a woman strong, smart, and fierce. I respect you as a warrior and person and a lady. I find it very hard to think of anything without you by my side.” He said.

Propping herself up Sido looked into his eyes. “Do you really mean that?”

“I’d go to the end of the earth for you.” Porthos replied.

“As long as I’m by your side.” She smiled.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” He smiled.

~

 

They never told Captain Treville about it but Sido would join them for missions and it came in handy a great part of the time. IF they didn’t need her she would wait at the nearest inn and would meet up with them.

“More wine?” Aramis asked Sido.

Taking the offered bottle she poured some into the group only to have it snatched away by Athos. 

“Why do you keep pouring perfectly good wine on the ground?” He asked. She always poured a least one cup full when they were on a mission.

“So I have something to drink when these adventures get me killed.” She chuckled. Leaning against a tree Sido relaxed pulling her hat over her eyes to sleep.

The others shook their heads. 

“Even dead men deserve a good drink in the afterlife.”

~

So when they actually asked her to join the mission she agreed.

“Next time I’m calling the shots!” Athos shouted.

They had Sido, finding out whom she was working for when a little boy followed her and reported back to a man for a loaf of bread.

That had been three days ago.

The group of men was across the river with Sido in their grasp, taunting the others with her capture. 

Squirming along Sido picked up a dropped dagger to cut herself free of the ropes on her hands and feet. Quickly scrambling for a fallen gun to hit one over the head with it and stabbed another.

Move now!” she cried out before a woman knocked her to the ground trying to wrestle her into submission to tie her down again.

Kicking the girl off of her she tackled her again before a blinding pain ran through her side. Falling back Sido ducked down just in time for her to roll over out of the way to grab a sword. 

Her newest injury forgotten as her blood rushed through her full of adrenaline. 

Looking around wildly Porthos tried to find Sido in the settling debris from a bomb thrown near them.

Picking herself up Sido found her eyes ringing. Everything was muffled as she covered her mouth while she coughed.

Porthos nearly took them to the ground as he grabbed her squeezing the woman close to him before pulling back to kiss her face. 

Sounds came rushing back for her as she wrapped her arms around the man. “Come on, let’s get the hell out of here.” She said quickly pulling him back to the others.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Aramis said. 

“Where are the horses?” Sido questioned. 

Going back across the river, the much secret plans in hand, they made it back into France. Grabbing the horses they rode off quickly to put as much distance between them and Germany.

There were many leagues between them and the German boarder. They’d road all night long looking for a place to stop before they realized Sido was all but falling off of her horse by the time the dawn came.

In their haste they’d forgone checking injuries on any of them. As long as they could all walk it could wait. Jumping down from his horse Porthos caught Sido pulling the woman down into his arms. 

“I’m fine” she wheezed.

“Keep telling yourself that.” He said. 

“We’re not far from the property she told us about. Porthos can you carry Sido with you?” Athos asked.

He nodded as D’artagnan took the reigns to Sido’s mare and tied them to his own. Once they were settled they headed off once more.

What they found was a property instead of a farm. It was abandoned and no one seemed to notice as they entered and got started on getting patched up. 

There was no need for wine thanks to the blood loss. Aramis took his time patching Sido up making sure he didn’t miss anything or find any other problems.

Aramis finally came out of the room. “Dehydrated, cracked ribs, a number of cuts, no all that deep but deep enough that she lost blood. Those leather corsets she insists on wearing might very well have saved her life. For now she’s sleeping.” He said.

~

Aramis fixed Porthos up next so he could tend to Sido. Taking her off to one of the bedrooms.

“What is this place? How did she know it was here?” Athos asked. He stood up from the fireplace having gotten it going well enough to keep the room warm.

Wine, water and food could all be found waiting for them. “Either someone knew we were coming, or this estate is lived in.” Athos stated.

Porthos tore himself away from Sido to go see what the others were doing. He found the by the fire, eating and drinking and the room now very warm.

“How much do you know about Sido?” Athos asked.

“A great deal. Why?” He replied. As far as the others knew or assumed Sido was gutter born like their friend Porthos a self taught, headstrong woman who was making her own path in life.

“Because how did she know this was here? That is would be empty? That there was food, water and wine all fresh and waiting for us.” D’Artagnan pointed out.

“Not his story to tell. Now we’ll stay here and rest and in the morning if she’s well enough we’ll ask her.” Aramis replied.

~

Everyone settled down to sleep, Porthos taking up the empty space in the large bed with Sido. When morning came around he found he beloved still fast asleep. Sighing softly he went to see if they others were awake at all.

He found Aramis up and about. Now that it was daylight everyone could see their wounds for what they were and frowned.

Sido woke up in the early afternoon. Holding her side she pulled herself out of the bed and went to find the others. Barefoot in only her breeches and shirt she entered the room with the others.

Porthos was up and by her side in an instant. “You shouldn’t be up and about yet.” He said.

“I’m alright just let me have some water.” She found the start pitcher, drinking it down like a fish. “I’m sorry. Water never tasted so good.” She sighed.

“What is this place?” Athos asked out right.

“My property. I own this land.” She said.

“But you’re-“

“No you thought I was gutter born and I’m not. I was born of ill circumstances.” She told her story to them and she’d done with Porthos. 

“Explains a great deal.”

“Well don’t get comfortable I want to be out of here and quickly.” She said trying to stand only to be forced back down by Porthos. 

“You’re not going anywhere until you’ve rested for a while.”

“I’ll be fine until we reach Paris again.” She assured him. Leaning into him Sido inhaled his scent.

Taking a hint the others left them alone.

“Scared me to death you know.” Porthos whispered.

“I was scared I’d never seen you again. Had to do something to help, the plan wasn’t to get captured.” 

“Well you do get in less trouble than the boy.” Porthos jabbed.

“Give him a break. He’s earned his colors now he’s doing his best.” She said.

They set out to come home the next day. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” D’Artagnan asked.

Sido nodded. “I’ll be just fine. Dealt with worse.” Sido had been drinking the wine to keep herself comfortable on her horse and the pain dull.

~

When the winter came around the garrison courtyard was empty of musketeers. Save for four musketeers and one an honorary musketeer. 

“We’ll freeze.” Athos grumbled. 

“Which is why everyone but you put on their extra layers.” D’Artagnan replied.

“He doesn’t need layers. There’s so much alcohol in him he can’t feel it or freeze.” Aramis joked, but not without getting punched in the arm.

“Can we please just get this going? Sooner we leave the sooner we get back.” Porthos stated as he mounted his horse. The others followed suit and road off. 

“So what s the mission exactly?” Sido asked.

“We are taking this to a duchess of something or other and in return she’ll be giving us something to bring back for the king.” Porthos explained.

She already knew in her gut something was going to go wrong. She decided not to say anything seeing as everyone was already miserable due to the cold. The duchess of Sweden was agreeing to meet them on French soil at a monastery. The monastery was a four-day ride due to the poor weather. 

It started snowing as they were riding, only getting worse the longer they went. “We need to settle down somewhere. The horses are getting done in ad we are getting cold. We won’t be able to see if this snow gets any thicker.” Aramis said, voicing the concerns of the whole group.

“I think I see a cave over there.” D’Artagnan called. 

With it being their best guess they took it and low and behold fate smiled at them. It was big enough for them and their horses to all fit inside. Wind had blow enough fallen leaves inside to cushion the fact they were sleeping on pure rock.

Getting a nice fire going Sido started to cook up some dinner for them, while they saw to the horses. Porthos came over to her first kissing her cheek as as he sat next to her by the fire. “Smells good.”

“Smells warm.” D’Artagnan replied. 

“As long as it’s hot I don’t care.” Athos added.

“My sentiments exactly.” Aramis said.

After their warm meal everyone was full and telling stories of adventures past as it grew dark. They each took turns minding the fire to keep them all warm. The snow had stopped falling by the time morning came around leaving them able to get up and go.

“Does anyone know where we are?” Porthos asked.

“We only made it half way to our first point last night. The goal today is to make it to our second point by night fall to make up for the lost time.” Aramis explained.

“Sounds reasonable enough?” 

Sido pulled out some bread and cheese and passed it out between them all so they could keep going.

Athos was on edge as they kept riding. He didn’t like that quiet that surrounded them, he kept looking over their shoulders. 

“Will you calm down, Athos?” Porthos asked his friend. “We are the only ones stupid enough to come out here in this kind of weather.” 

“It’s peaceful.” Aramis added.

“No, you want peaceful? When we get back to Paris lets ask for a few days leave and I’ll show you the most peaceful place here.” Sido shared.

“Let us hope we don’t freeze to death before we see it.” 

By nightfall they made it to the second check point, so they had made up for the list time. With some of their money they purchased more rations for the road.

“If we work our way into a canter we should be able to get all the way there by night fall.” Aramis said closing up the map.

“When let’s go.” Athos gave the command and left the others to catch up. Coming to a bridge they all stopped as a group of men on horses, ten strong stood in their way and another group came up behind them, trapping them on the bridge over the rushing cold waters.

“State your business.” 

“We are but humble travels trying to make our way to our destination.” Aramis replied. If anyone could talk them out of trouble it would be him.

“They lyin, they is. They musketeers.”

“We’re going to hell.” Sido sighed under her breath.

“Speak for yourself.” Aramis sighed.

“Kings musketeers.” The leader repeated, “They must have plenty of gold on them. Maybe even a gift or two to be this far from Paris. Give us what you got.” 

With careful shifting Sido put the gift for Sweden on her person. Both side’s charged at them shots ringing out, causing the horses to spook and buck. 

Athos went into the waters under them first. Porthos fell in trying to avoid a shot. The others went in when the gift could not be found in the saddlebags or any places on their obvious persons.

The cold waters numbed them all to the bone. Trying to keep up with the current made things no easier for them as they moved. Gasping for air, half drowned, numb to the bone when the waters clamed enough they pulled themselves out, all shivering like leaves in winter.

None of them made it away from the banks as the collapsed in the snow.

~

D’Artagnan was the first to wake up. He found himself in a bed under numerous blankets and the sound of a crackling fire. After what he could remember the feeling of being warm in bed felt a great deal better and sleep called him back down.

Either God smiled on them often or they were all just that lucky. Four beds sat in a small room with a large fireplace. Each occupant was fast asleep, tucked under heavy blankets. At the foot of each bed rested their clothes, and weapons.

The room next door had but one bed and a fireplace. Inside slept a woman bundled up as the others in the room to the others side. 

Athos started to shift in his sleep. Everything coming back to him in the form of a nightmare as he remembered falling into the rover with his friends. How numb and useless he’d felt as they tried to get out, the lack of air. He could remember dragging himself out and seeing who he believed to be D’Artagnan fall a few feet from him.

Jolting up the unspoken leader of the small team woke up kicking the blankets from around him as he tried to free himself from them.

“Aramis!” he called out seeing his other friends in the room with him. His own arm curled around his aching rips.

The others all woke up before crashing back into the bed groaning as all their injuries before known again. 

A man dressed in a brown robe came into the room at that moment. “Please, calm down, Sir. You and your friends are all safe here.” He said. “Please, you and your companions all suffered a great deal by the time we found you.”

Athos finally sat down. 

“Where’s Sido?” Aramis asked looking around.

“Where’s the woman who was with us?” Porthos questioned. 

“She is safe and sound next door. We found all of you by the river. Good thing we found you when we did. The duchess has sent ahead a letter to your king. She has taken the gift and left her own for the king. She wishes you well.” The monk explained. “Please rest for now and some warm broth will be brought to you shortly.” 

Porthos had ended up knocking his head around a number of times in the rough waters causing him a concussion and a twisted ankle.

Aramis had his left arm in a sling from the way his left around had broken.

D’Artagnan was suffering cracked ribs and one or two broken ones. 

Athos found himself nursing a dislocated shoulder.

Sido was handling her own set of bruised rib and sprained wrist.

Aside from that everyone had bruises and a few cuts all having been seen and treated and were not nearly as bad as they’d been before.

~

Once they’d all settled back down and gone back to sleep for a little while the monk returned with another fellow man of the cloth to pass out food and drink to the men.

“The woman who was with us? How is she?” Porthos asked.

“She will make a full recovery much like yourselves.” He smiled at them.

Porthos finally relaxed. He wanted to get up and go see her but didn’t feel like he’d be able to support himself yet. “Has she woken yet?”

“Not yet. She hadn’t managed to pull herself from the icy water she’d been clinging to a rock.”

After they’d all been fed a physician came to see to them again. It would be a few days before anyone could travel still. By the time the doctor came round Sido had woken up as well and asked about her friends. She was in much the same state of being unable to find the strength to get up to walk.

Two days after everyone had woken up they were finally able to get up from their beds and leave the room, feeling their strength return.

“We were waiting for you and after the snow storm we figured there might be some delay so the Duchess stayed on longer. It was a farm boy that found you. He came here and told us of his find. Once we’d brought you here, and helped you get settled we found the gift for the duchess on your friend’s person. We gave it over to her and she entrusted us with the gift for the king but not before writing a letter to him.” The monk explained.

“I’m starting to think they really were right. Musketeers are hard to kill.” D’Artagnan said.

“Boy you got no idea.” Porthos chuckled.

Sido was the last to be able to leave her room. Just in time for them to go home.

“The duchess is a very kind woman and knows how much trouble you suffered to bring the countries together. She purchased horses, clocks, and some rations for your journey back to Paris.”

“Thank you father.” Aramis told the man speaking with him for a few minutes.

The minute Sido left her room Porthos had his arms around her only to let go quickly and apologize profusely when he remembered the ill state of her ribs. When the next storm had passed five days after they’d woken up the group were able to go home. 

~

Arriving back in Paris it was midday when they reached the palace. The king wanted to see them. 

“I’ll be right here when you’re done.” Sido said giving Porthos a kiss as she straightened out Aramis’ cloak to make him neater. 

All four musketeers walked side by side as they came to kneel before the king. Treville was there as well as the cardinal. “Are these the Musketeers the duchess wrote about?”

“They are your, Sire, Athos, Porthos, Aramis and D’Artagnan.” Treville introduced.

“The duchess said that there was a woman with you as well. I’ve heard rumors as of late there was such a woman.” The king said.

“Yes, she is not a musketeer. Merely a rather remarkable and courageous woman.” Treville replied. He wouldn’t add what else he had to say about her. He’d seen her fight, and she was about to keep up with his inseparables. Any woman that could keep up with them must have been something.

“Where is she?”

“Where these four are, the woman is never far from them.” The cardinal said. 

Treville backed up a few feet before turning around and going out the doors to find Sido standing to the side. “The king wants to meet you.” 

Sido stood taller, holding herself in the way her mother had always told her to do when meeting someone from court. Walking in Sido knelled along with the rest of her friends. 

“It takes a brave woman to keep up with the Musketeers. Especially these men from what I’ve been told. Your name please.” 

“Sido de Durand.” 

“Madam de Durand any woman that has the courage to run about with the king’s musketeers must be a very brave one. Bravery such as yours is a rare thing and something I admire greatly.” 

The king dubbed the woman a musketeer. Treville mentally rolled his eyes. He might as well just start shaving his head and save himself the trouble of more of his hair falling out. 

“Captain Treville these fine musketeers deserve no less than one week of time to relax and finish recovering from their troubles on the road.”

~

“Now you’re one of us.” 

“And we have a week free.” She smiled.

“Is this where we pack our things and take that ride to that place you were talking about?” Athos asked.

“It is, it is.” She smiled. “But it can wait until tomorrow. I want to go back to my rooms and sleep.”

“I second that.” Porthos chuckled as he nuzzled the woman’s cheek.

“When I say sleep I really mean sleep.” 

“I know that, I’m not Aramis.” He replied.

“Haha, very amusing.” Said musketeer frowned though the corners of his mouth still tried to twitch upward.

~

That night in their bed Sido Porthos shifted nervously. 

“Will you stop fidgeting?” Sido asked. “What’s got you moving around so much that you wont settle?” 

“Nothing.” He lied. Shifting a bit move he coaxed Sido into spooning instead and was able to settle down for the night. 

The group left out the next morning. When nightfall came they stopped to make camp for the night. “It’s a short walk from here. Continuing in the dark would end up getting us killed.” She’d told them.

Bundling down for the night they all settled. 

The next morning Sido woke them all and despite their grumbling and their protest they followed her to the spot she spoke off. 

It was a cliff and below that was a large open clearing with a small pond in it, behind that lay mountains, and behind them the first rays of sunlight on a new day. 

The sight was breath taking one to say he least. The field was covered in snow that glittered and the rays of light hit it. Porthos felt it in his heart. He knew it that this was the place and the moment to do it.

Taking her hand in his he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “I can’t offer much. I’m not perfect and I got a temper. But I love you and all your faults and I promise while every day won’t be a happy one I’ll do my everything to make sure that most of them are. Will you marry me?” Porthos asked presenting the ring to her.

Everyone’s head snapped in the direction of the couple. 

Sido started nodding, “Yes, yes a thousand times yes.”

The others clapped and cheered for the pair. “Looks like we got a sister in more ways than one.” Aramis chuckled.

“I knew I brought extra wine for something. Lets drink to it.” Athos smiled.

“It’s dawn.” D’Artagnan stated.

The pair was a good match. They had the same interest and Sido would never ask Porthos to give up the sword. She would sooner kill him then let him give it up.

When the pair was finally alone Sido chuckled. “I want you o come to England with me. Meet my family. My mother would love you.”

“I’d like that very much.” He smiled.

~

At Sido’s birthday that year everyone stood around as the woman stood blindfolded with a gun in hand. 

“Let me know when he’s dead.” Aramis said turning his back unable to watch.

Porthos was standing against a beam with a melon on top of his head. The shot went off and the only thing to crumple to the floor was the melon. 

“I’m alive!” he shouted as Sido removed the blind fold. “I’m never doing that again.” He chuckled.

“Don’t worry we won’t.” laughing they went on drinking for the night.  
~

Every time there was an available ship the group was called away to a mission or duty that had to be fulfilled. “I’m going to ask for a leave of two weeks time so we can spend Christmas in England. So we can finally get our wedding underway.” Sido said.

It didn’t really matter since they’d been living in sin this long.

Christmas was still months away but it was clear they wouldn’t get any other chance unless they put in for it right then a there.

“Two weeks is all we’re asking.” Sido stated.

“But the king will be making a number of public appearances and I want my best team to guard him.” He said.

“You’ll still have Aramis, D’Artagnan and Athos.” 

“I will give you the time after the New Year but not when tensions will be that high and the king’s safety is first priority. I’m sorry. After the New Year I will give you and Porthos the two weeks you’re asking for without complaint.” Treville explained.

Sido nodded. “Very well.” The woman bowed out, pulling her cloak back on she made her way to the tavern she’d agreed to meet everyone at.

Entering she found her friends and husband to be in a corner with drinks and food already served to them.

“What did he say?” Porthos asked wrapping an arm around her.

“Not until after the New Year. He said with Christmas and New Year coming the king will be making a lot of public appearances and he wants his best team to protect him. He said after the New Year he’ll give us the time off without complaint.” 

Porthos sighed. “Least it’s not the end of the world.”

“Here, here.” Aramis replied.

~

"You know you don't have go do this." Athos replied. 

"Yes I do. I need to do it before Porthos gets back. You know he'll never let me get away with it while he's around." Sido replied.

"And what about when he does find out?" Athos hissed.

"Then it'll already be done and with some good wine and a back massage he'll forgive me." she said as they removed a few of their extra layers.

"Ready?" Athos asked standing before her.

"Born ready." she smiled taking up her sword as he did his.

"Don't hold back either."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

The two were engaged in a mock battle for a few minutes. "Come off it now Athos you fight like a gentlemen." she panted. 

"That's the way of things."

"Stop it." 

"Fine." 

Sido managed to knock Athos to the ground without thinking about his next move he caught her between the lets with his boot. Sido dropped her sword, a string of courses leaving her lips as she stayed on the ground for a few minutes.

"I thought that only worked on men." D'artagnan commented.

"You really are a farm boy from Gascony." Aramis chuckled.

Standing over her Athos patted her shoulder. 

"Are you alright?"

"I'll let you know when I can breath again."

After a few minutes they'd managed to help Sido limp over to the table to sit down just before Porthos showed up at the garrison.

"What have you lot been up too?"

"Nothing." they each replied.

"Nothing is all you can o after taking that hit." Serge laughed, leaving bowls of bread and fruit on the table.

"What happened?" Porthos asked the cook.

"They decided to have a friendly duel. Lady Sido told Athos not to hold back and he didn't. She knocked him to the ground he gave her a swift kick between the legs he did." the cook laughed.

"I'll kill him." Athos grumbled.

"That's if I don't kill you first." Porthos glared down at his friend.

~

Walking down the street with Porthos by her side Sido smiled as she pointed out something in the market.

“Well if it isn’t the musketeer mongrel and his bitch.” A red guard called.

Sido sighed as Porthos got ready to turn around on them. “They are not worth it.” She said.

“But you’re no bitch.” He growled. 

“And you’re no mongrel. Don’t worry we’ll get them back.” She gave him a sinister smile that he knew would mean something dreadful for them at the very least.

Of course Porthos was right. A group of friends, late night drinking and the master mind of revenge were a dangerous combination. The four guards ended up completely naked, tied to a tree, gagged and covered in feathers.

When it got around to Treville he called them into the office and stared at them.

“Have you no shame?” he asked.

“Not one bit, sir. Hard to have shame for something so amusing.” Sido replied. “Besides there’ no one anyone can point it back to us.”

“Besides its high time someone took them down a peg or two.” D’Artagnan added.

“Do I even want to ask what brought this on?”

“I was defending my woman’s honor.” Porthos answered proudly.

“You’ve all got guard duty for the next three days. Get going.” Treville sighed fondly.

~

At the beginning of December the first snows had already fallen. Coming into the Garrison courtyard it wasn’t five minutes before they team was called into the office of their captain.

They were just returning from a mission of their own and only wanted to sleep.

“The Cardinal has been kidnapped.” Treville said, straightforwardly. 

“Knew it would catch up with him. He’s been asking for it for years.” Athos commented.

“We still have to bring him back.” Treville replied.

“For what? He tried to kill the queen; he’s tried to kill us. If he needs savin’ let his bloody red guards do it.” Sido said. 

“Our duty is to the king not the Cardinal.” Aramis pointed out.

“The king wants you to bring the Cardinal back. King Louis does not trust the red guards. Saddle up and go now. The Cardinal was taken some time last night.” 

“We’ll leave as soon as we’re ready.” He said. 

They left the man’s office. 

“Alright. D’Artagnan take a look at the weapons make sure we all have enough gunpowder, and balls. Aramis find us heavier cloaks and maps see if you can find any places where we can stay between here and finding the cardinal and for after we find him. Porthos gather up some rations for us on the road. Sido go to our rooms and change out our wet gear for the dry. I’ll see to getting us a few horses that have already been seen too.” Athos told them.

“We don’t even like the cardinal.” D’Artagnan said.

“But the king does and we do what we must for king and country.”

~

It took four days alone to finally get a lead on what might have happened to the Cardinal. The five headed out on their horses. “Where are we going exactly?” D’Artagnan asked.

“It was said that the Cardinal might be held at the ruins of an old Abbey. If it’s the one I’m thinking of then we’re on the right path.” Aramis said.

“And if it’s not?”

“Then we go to the next one. There are three that I know of.” Aramis explained.

“How far out is it?” Sido questioned, pulled her clock in closer around her.

“Two days ride.”

They finally stop at night, Sido, donning a disguise as she wanders into a tavern to see if she hears anything.

Hearing two men taking about having a man chained up and holding him for a ransom she wandered over. “Got any work I can do?” she asked.

“Go away whore.” One commented.

“Ain’t, no whore. I cook, and clean. A lil’ coin is all I want.” She replied.

“Fine. Go to the Abbey at sun rise tell them Durand sent you.” She nodded.

Making sure she wasn’t watched Sido went back to camp and told them the good news.

“I don’t like this.” Porthos said. 

“I know you don’t but this is the best way we might have to finding the Cardinal. Maybe we’ll all get a very nice reward for it.” Aramis replied.

“Better get something.” She said. Sido made sure she had a way of alerting the others if the chance ever came to ambush the men.

She had two bombs, a pistol and a dagger under her skirts.

“I still think it’s amazing that you can do that.” Aramis said. 

“I’ll be back tonight.” She said. There was no way they’d make her stay all day. 

~

Arriving at the ruins of the abbey she gave them the name of the man she’d met the night before and entered. Sido cleaned up after the pigs and in turn found the cardinal.

“Let him have one spoonful of water.” The man explained, “No more than that you will be watched.” He said. 

Sido nodded as she took the lantern into the room. There standing in the corner stood the cardinal. “How the mighty have fallen.” She whispered. “Greetings Cardinal.”

It took a few minutes for the man to come around and notice that someone was actually talking to him. “You, the female-“

“Shh. We’re here to save you.” She told him.

“We’ll get you out of here be patient and survive a bit longer.” 

When nightfall came Sido left and returned to camp with the others. Porthos pulled her into his arms. “You said you’d be back by sundown.” He said. 

“I said no such thing my love. I said nightfall. They’re pigs and they have the Cardinal. He’s there chained up in a room to the far back. He’s been standing for days. There’s no way for him to sit down. He gets one ladle full of water a day and food when they decided to let him have it. He’s been stripped down to his small clothes and a shirt.” She explained.

For the next two hours they talked about a possible plan, buying time, what ways were in and what ways were out.

The next morning with what little coin they had they were able to pay a boy to go back to Paris to the garrison with a written letter.

~

“They should be on their way today. They should be here and we’ll all go home.” Athos deadpanned.

Sido put on her skirts once more and got in. She’d found a bit of plant to poison the men with, only instead of the usual five there were at least fifteen around. 

Passing out the drug as far as it could go she went to the Cardinal.

“Fifthy bitch what did you?” A man shouted at her.

“Ain’t did nothing. Don’t know what you talkin’ bout.” Sido played her part well. Taking her by the throat he pinned her to the wall.

“Where did you get the water?” 

“Not my water. I poisoned it.” Sliding a blade out from under her bodice Sido stabbed the man in the stomach and passed him away before rushing to close the door.

“You’re a lot more trouble than you are worth.”

Breaking the chains where she could Sido let the Cardinal fall to the ground as she covered the door with a fall plank of wood. 

Taking the torch she lit one of the bombs, throwing it out of a hole in the corner of the room. It didn’t destroy the wall but it would signal the others to move.

Treville and the others had yet to reach them but were not far off as the group fought their way through the nine remaining men. “Where’s the Cardinal?” Athos questioned. 

“Back room.” The captured man replied.

Both her and Porthos took off for the room with three men ahead of them.

Three men were trying to break down the door to get in. Pistol in one hand, sword in the other Sido put herself between the Cardinal and the door. As the wood finally gave way she shot the first, making him fall as the second rushed in firing his own shot.

Porthos stabbed the third in the back as Sido slide to the floor her hand covering a bullet wound to the stomach. 

“’Ey now look at me. Come on, look at me.” He said again adjusting Sido to fit into his lap.

Everything else seemed to fall out of focus. Aramis and D’Artagnan appeared in the doorway with their swords in hand. 

“Oh no.” 

Dropping next to his friends Aramis looked at the wound frowning as he looked from her to Porthos shaking his head. 

“Take care of the Cardinal.” She told him. 

Aramis nodded going over to help Athos. 

“Treville just arrived with the rest of the regiment and two carts.” D’Artagnan said.

Once the others had gone Porthos adjusted Sido so she rested against his chest. “You can’t leave me.” He said. “What happened to everything we had planned? I told you I don’t want to go a single day without you.”

“You have to. Make that promise to me please. Promise me you’ll keep going.”

“I swear it.” Porthos sniffed.

The man had never been one to cry. He’d gotten that out of his system as a boy but what he felt in his heart right now made every inch of him ache with the nearing end of his lover’s life. Peppering her face with kisses Porthos’ tears mingled with her own.

Reaching up Sido pulled off the chain she’d always wore, “Give this to my mother please. Tell her I’m sorry.”

Porthos nodded.

Taking his hands in hers Sido held them. As the minutes passed each breath was harder to draw and shallower each time. 

“I love you Porthos.” She whispered.

“I love you too.”

Hugging her a bit tighter he left the last of her life slip from her and let the tears roll down his cheeks before pulling it together. Getting up her collected Sido bridle style to carry her out to the second cart where he laid her down. A white sheet was handed to him allowing him to drape it over the woman’s form.

The only sound was that of the horses and the birds in the trees. With Treville’s command they started their move back to the garrison. Porthos rode close to the second cart. 

~

When they finally reached the courtyard it was nearly dawn. Athos, Aramis, and D’Artagnan all took care of their large friend who seemed to be in a stupor of some sort. Athos took the first watch to make sure the man did nothing rash. 

The following morning Treville came with a letter.

“She left this to me. She wrote it the day she became a musketeer. She also left a set or requests. That she be cremated and that you take her remains home to her mother.” Treville explained. “She was an amazing woman and a great warrior. She will be surly missed.” He said. He pulled the ring out of his pocket to place it in Porthos’ hand. 

“I’m sorry.” Treville said, patting Porthos on the shoulder.

Taking the letter Porthos sat down to read it.

Dear Porthos,

If this has just been handed to you then I’ve met my end. But just because I’ve met mine does not  
mean you will meet yours the same day. Keep living, keep fighting. Don’t dwell on what could have  
been for us. Think ahead, plan for the future. Take a new lover. Don’t such yourself in and don’t  
shut the world out.

I ask that when the chance arises you return my ashes to my mother. There is a letter for her in my  
personal items. 

Porthos I will always love you. I don’t regret a single moment of it. As much adventure I’ve had in my  
life, my best were with you by my side to share them. I never feared death. I long since made my peace  
with that. 

Please be happy again for me someday.

Forever yours,

Sido

Porthos felt a few tears roll down his cheeks as a smile found his face.

~

Later that day a plaque was laid down for Sido. She was a musketeer and while her body was returning home there was no reason she couldn’t be remembered. 

After the ceremony the four were called to the palace to meet with the king and queen. 

“My musketeers.” Louis said, rising to his feet as the men came to kneel at his own. “I can never thank you enough for bringing the Cardinal back to us. As a king I am grateful to you all and to our fallen friend. As a man and a husband I can understand your pain in the loss of a lover. I would be devastated if I lost my Anne. I cannot do much, and there is nothing I can do that will replace Madam Sido or bring her back as much as I wish I could. She was a fine musketeer, I am sorry for her loss.” The king told them. 

Porthos drew in a deep breath to keep the emotions at bay.

“Ask what you will of me and if reasonable I shall fill the request.” 

“Time off your Majesty. Our friend has family still living and should be buried in her home. Her belongings to be returned.” Aramis stated.

“Granted. 30 days for the four of you. If you require it I shall pen a letter, which I shall give to Captain Treville to name the four of you for your passage on a ship if need be.” He said.

“Thank you, your highness.” 

~

Two days later they were all on the ship. “We’ll get there in a few hours, once we’re there we will commission horses and make the journey. It’s safer if we keep our armor on.” They didn’t complain. 

Taking their horses from the ship they walked through the first village they found before asking where they might find Countess de Durand.

It was a two day ride but they finally made it. The horses were placed in the stables for them as a servant showed them to the drawing room to wait for the woman. In his hands Porthos had the urn containing Sido’s ashes.

Countess de Durand was a woman made plump by age. She had a soft look about her with a fiery look in her eyes. She had her own thoughts and would not be silenced if she decided to speak them. 

“Good morning gentlemen how may I be of assistance?” 

Porthos bowed his head a bit before looking her in the eyes. “My name is Porthos, the-”

“I know who you are. Sido wrote to me about all of you. I feel as if I’ve known you all for years.” She smiled.

“I regret to inform you that while on a mission she was killed in action. No one regrets her loss more than me.” Porthos explained.

The woman nodded and let the tears start to roll down her cheeks. The woman wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you.” She said taking the arm from his hands and setting it down. “She loved you very much.”

From a coin purse Porthos pulled out Sido’s necklace and handed it over to the woman. “She asked me to return this to you.”

~

Once they’d finished exchanging Sido’s personal items Porthos was reminded of a letter, which he told them about. She had the boys each get settled in their own rooms for a stay. She wanted to know the four men her daughter had come to know and befriend.

After dinner that night the grouping laughed and talked as they shared stories. Porthos and Katherine took a walk around the grounds that night. “I have something for you.” She said. “Something to keep that ring of yours on. Then it’ll be close to your heart.” She smiled at him. 

“You made Sido so happy. I could tell that even in her writing the joy she was feeling was because of you. I’m happy that her last moments were with you.” 

The group stayed on for the month promising to write and if the days ever saw fit to grant it, visit the woman again. Upon leaving the estate Porthos felt a great deal better in accepting his beloved Sido’s passing. He now felt like he could live each day to the next and hold her true to his promise.

~

So when asked where the ring came from it came from a woman he’d loved. One he’d been his happiest with, someone to share the adventure with him. It came from the purest and truest love anyone had ever seen. It was both a promise and a memory.


End file.
